Cheating
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Ichigo catches Aoyama making out with Minto and Shintaro wants to put him straight. But who will help Ichigo feel better? (Pretty Random)


**Cheating**

**Summary: Ichigo catches Aoyama making out with Minto and Shintaro wants to put him straight. But who will help Ichigo feel better? **

**~xXx~**

It was a Monday, just another Monday or at least Ichigo thought it had been. She had been taking the trash out when she found Aoyama behind the café, and she was confused. "Aoyama-kun, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked, wondering just what her boyfriend was up to.

Aoyama froze at her voice, and then she watched in horror as her boyfriend turned, and Ichigo saw Minto with Aoyama. Aoyama had lipstick all over his mouth. "Ichigo—"

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, staring with her brown chocolate eyes wide. What was going on?

Minto's hold on Aoyama's shirt tightened. "Ichigo? What are you doing back here?"

"I'm going to take out the trash. What are _you _doing back here?" Ichigo felt her heart shatter, she didn't want to know why but she had to.

Aoyama shifted a little, "Ichigo I—"

"We're dating, duh," said Minto.

Ichigo felt tears well in her eyes and then she was running out of there, leaving the trash behind her. Her head was racing and she was crying. She couldn't see where she was going. Before she could tell what was going on, Ichigo ran into Ryou.

"Ichigo? What are you doing- what's wrong?" Ryou asked.

She sniffed, "None of your business!"

She was then rushing towards the back door. Ryou stared after her, and wondered for a moment if he should go after her.

….-….-.-…-…..-

_Aoyama-kun please! No, please! You can't- no! _Ichigo thought with tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't stop thinking about Aoyama and Minto making out. _Why!? Why did you have to do this!? _She wondered with tears running down fast.

When Ichigo rushed into her house, she went towards her room quickly not noticing her parents who were surprised to see her home so quickly. "Ichigo?" called Sakura.

Shintaro got to his feet. "I'll go see what's wrong—"

"No you won't," Sakura said. "I've got it."

She went after the redhead.

Ichigo was buried under her blankets, bedroom locked and she was crying so hard. She could only think of how stupid she was to fall for a baka like Aoyama. _Why? Why me? Why did I have to fall for him? He's a baka! He hurt me! So why do I still love him!? _

Ichigo sniffed when she heard her mom outside the door. "Ichigo, honey, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"G-go away!" shouted Ichigo and her voice broke.

"Ichigo?" called Sakura from the other side of the door. "Honey, let me in."

"No!" Ichigo sobbed. "I don't want to see anyone! Go away!"

Sakura had no idea what to do, but she went downstairs going to call Aoyama because he might know what was wrong with Ichigo. She walked down the stairs and picked up the phone, calling Aoyama's cell.

"_Hello?" _Sakura heard Aoyama asked.

Sakura was glad to hear the boy's voice. "Aoyama-kun, Ichigo…she's crying like crazy. Do you know what's wrong with her?" Sakura asked. There was nothing. "Aoyama-kun?" repeated Sakura.

Still nothing, _"Uh…Mrs. Momomiya…. Ichigo is upset because…." _Shintaro came walking over, wondering what was wrong. He caught Aoyama's last words. _"I uh was caught by her well uh…I was kissing Minto-san…"_

"WHAT!?" shouted Shintaro, "WHY DID YOU DO **THAT** TO **MY** BABY GIRL!?"

Sakura was shocked to hear that come out of his mouth. _"M-Mr Momomiya…." _Aoyama gulped.

Shintaro narrowed his eyes at the phone, "You baka! How dare you hurt my baby girl like that!?"

Aoyama gulped again. _"It wasn't like that—"_

"You broke her heart!" Shintaro growled.

Aoyama couldn't reply and then Shintaro was leaving Sakura's side and heading towards the door. "Shintaro, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

Shintaro didn't turn to look at her as he grabbed his coat. "I'm going to show that baka he can't hurt _my _baby girl!"

"Do you want to go to jail?" Sakura asked, "Because that is where you're headed if you go and fight a young 14 year old boy."

"There is no way I'm letting that _thing _hurt Ichigo! Ichigo is crying because of that baka!" Shintaro said and he put on his shoes. He had never been so mad in his life; Ichigo was his pride and joy.

"Shintaro," Sakura sighed heavily as he went to stop her husband from grabbing his sword which he had stored in the basement. "Ichigo might be crying – which I hate – but she does love Aoyama-kun."

"How can you still call him Aoyama-_kun_!?" he shouted.

She shook her head and sighed, still fighting with him over him going over to Aoyama's and killing the tree hugger.

_**With Ichigo, **_however the mew was having a hard time breathing. She was sobbing her heart out as she buried herself under blankets. _Why Aoyama-kun why!? Why did I let you hurt me like THIS!? _She thought with sad worn eyes and she sobbed harder.

She could hear her parents fighting downstairs, and for a moment Ichigo wondered if they were going to spilt. _No, they love each other too much. Didn't Aoyama-kun love me? Or was he just trying to use me to get a better girlfriend like Minto? _

Ichigo wiped her eyes as she whimpered, and then she heard something. She didn't bother looking out from under the blanket because she didn't think anything was wrong.

That was till she heard, "Koneko-chan?"

"K-Kisshu!" gasped Ichigo, as she pulled the blanket away and stared wide eyed at the alien who looked surprised and shocked. "What are you doing here!?"

"I came here to ya know….make sure you were safe and then I noticed you were making sad noises….and then here I am!" Kisshu said.

"YOU STOCKER!" she shouted at him.

He held up his arms. He knew that his kitten was feisty and man was it a turn on. "Kitten, I am not what you humans call a _'sock-er'_." Kisshu said, and messing up the word but he didn't know.

Ichigo forgot that he had broken into her house and laughed. She laughed because he screwed up bad on the word. She didn't even know why she was laughing but she was. She giggled, and when she tried to catch her breath, she looked up and found that Kisshu looked confused and it made her laugh _harder_.

"What-? Kitten?" he asked. "Why are you laughing?"

She continued to laugh and it confused Kisshu further. She covered her mouth as she giggled; trying to control herself and then she felt her ears come out. She blushed brightly, as she tried to hide her ears like she had to with Aoyama. Kisshu stared at her, and before she could stop him from doing anything, he was petting her. She had never had anyone pet her before, and she actually loved the feeling. She couldn't fight the purr that came to her as she blushed a little.

She closed her eyes as she purred, and Kisshu found that he actually really liked the sound. Maybe ten minutes later, Kisshu pulled his hand away. "I've got to go….Pai will be wondering where I am."

Ichigo looked saddened by the thought, and then she snuggled up against him. "Oh…okay…"

"Maybe next time we could talk…?" Kisshu asked nervously.

She nodded and then smiled. "Here," She wrote down her number and passed it to Kisshu. "Call me."

He grinned and then nodded, "Gladly!"

She giggled, and then she hugged him close well her ears and tail left. "Thank you Kisshu…."

"Call me Kish," Kisshu said. "All my close friends call me that."

He didn't want to have Ichigo think of him only a friend but she didn't need him bugging her about becoming her boyfriend. She had just caught her boyfriend – ex now – cheating on her.

"Okay," Ichigo smiled at him, and soon he left. She laid down, and she closed her eyes falling into a light sleep and she didn't dream of pain and Aoyuck but of Kisshu and going with him and away from the world.

Everything was going to be okay.

**The End**

**So yeah weird….I was thinking about doing a story for TMM called **_**Switched Roles **_**in which Pai makes a machine and let's just say stuff goes down. Does it sound good enough to write? Would you guys read it? **

**Anyway, please review! I've written a lot over the past few days because well that's all I can do! Do you guys read, **_**Losing Yourself**_**? That's some hard stuff and I like it! I really do like how that turned out :) Did you also check out **_**The Mistake of Aoyama Ichigo**_**? **

**Thanks everyone, see ya later!**


End file.
